Our Secret
by Playfully Serious
Summary: Ichigo doesn't want Yuzu hanging around with anything thats realated to spirits and hollows. But Yuzu can't help but hang out with them,especially when you made a deal with a certain soul reaper, but who said Ichigo has to know. (The first chapter is an intro, the second is the actual story)
1. First Meeting

_**Yuji Renzu … It's a yuzu and renji pairing! (Tried to make a cool name but as you can see, it was a total fail!)**_

She remembers the first time she seen him…

She went to her brother's room to clean up a bit, and he was sitting on her brother's desk.

"When is Ichigo coming back?" Renji asked.

"Hm… just about n –"

"What the hell, old man?" Ichigo yelled.

"Well, I better leave. He still doesn't know that I can see soul reapers. Bye, it was nice to meet you…" Her voice drifted off when she realized she didn't know his name.

"Renji, Renji Abarai."

"Yuzu Kurosaki. Bye Abarai-kun." Without any further word she might have wanted to say, she left the room.

They might not have known it then, but from that moment on their lives destined to intertwine.

_**I don't know where this came from but I just had to get this thing out of my head! I never thought in a million years that I would write something for Yuzu and Renji. This pairing has always seemed weird to me but here I am warming up to them. Sometimes I really worry about my mental stablility…**_

_**X Playfully Serious over and out X**_


	2. Let's Train!

_**Sorry for the mistakes, I don't own bleach and enjoy! Please read and review!**_

_**Years Later**_

"Idiots always think I'm weak," Yuzu mumbled as she dusted herself off. She looked at the unconscious and bruised boy, and then herself.

Yeah, she beat him up but she was left looking the worst. Her shirt was ripped and wrinkled, she had smudged mud on her and her hair wasn't so bad. It was just the wrong day to try a new hair style.

"You know you could clean yourself up with some simple kido." A voice said behind her.

She whipped around, knowing it was going to be a soul reaper, she had her answer ready. "A mere human like- Abarai-kun?"

"Yeah it's me, and you're not any mere human and I know Youorichi and Rukia have been giving you lessons ever since you could see us." Renji told her, unimpressed at the situation she had gotten into.

"Please don't tell Onii-chan, he'll be really upset and I already got in trouble because I was hanging out with Lisa and Hyori." Yuzu pleaded.

"Well, that comes with a cost." Renji smiled.

"Anything." Yuzu said.

"You stop training with them and train with me."

"That's it?"

"Yep, that's it. Oh, yeah, what's all of this?" he gestured his hand to the unconscious in the street.

"Since unbeatable Ichigo is my brother, they all made this bet that if they can defeat me, I have to go on a date with the victor." Yuzu explained.

"So this is what high school's turned into, huh?" Renji asked.

"No! This wouldn't have happened if Ichigo was so infamous and undefeatable." Yuzu whined.

"Well, before I leave, practice is at six in the mornin'" Renji said.

"But I clean and cook in the morning." Yuzu whined.

"That's not my problem, see ya." Renji said before he flash stepped away.

"Men are such idiots." Yuzu yelled and kicked her foot and when it hit something hard she looked down. She kicked the boy in the stomach! "Sorry." Yuzu whispered as she used a healing and kido on the boy.

When she got home, all she thought about was Renji. When she cleaned up early, the color of the broomstick reminded her of Renji's hair. The black clothes reminded her of the soul reaper outfit; a white scarf reminded her of his bandana.

"What am I an American girl in love with Justin Bieber?" Yuzu yelled into her pillow as she tried to go to sleep.

After what seemed like an eternity, which was really ten minutes, Yuzu slowly drifted off to sleep.

In the Kurosaki residence, an alarm clock went off at five o'clock a.m. Yuzu slowly dragged herself out of bed and stretched. Looking around her room, she saw a small piece of paper on her desk. She walked over to it and picked it up, it was from Renji, she must've missed it the night before.

_Meet me at the Visoreds warehouse_

_-R.A._

In a zombie like manner, Yuzu took a shower, brushed her teeth, threw water on her face, which had no effect and brushed her hair. Yuzu looked through her wardrobe and put on some black sweatpants and a yellow shirt. She went to the kitchen. left a note saying she was at the store, drunk some coffee and headed to the set location.

As she lifted the door, greetings were thrown at her.

"YUZU-CHAN!" Mashiro squealed.

"Hey Yuzu, whatcha doin here?" Lisa called.

"You shouldn't have agreed. If Ichigo finds out, I never knew you were here and I don't want to be involved either." Kensei said.

"Good morning Yuzu, good luck with your training." Hachi said.

"You should have been trainin' with us." Hyori gumbled.

"You could skip training and read with us." Love suggested.

"Yeah, it's much better than training." Rose added.

"Sorry, I agreed to train with Abarai-kun and I can't go back on my word. Don't get me wrong, I really do like hanging out with you guys, it's just I don't have time." Yuzu explained.

"So, you don't have time for us anymore, Yuzu. Are we that unimportant?" Lisa and Mashiro pouted.

"No, no, no, it's not that at all, you guys are really fun to hang out with!" Yuzu started to panic and suddenly thought of an idea. "I'll come and see you guys this afternoon!" Yuzu snapped and smiled.

"You know Ichigo's not going to approve of this." Shinji appeared from the underground training room.

"I know. He never approves of anything I do with you guys." Yuzu said plainly.

"No, I mean you and Renji." Shinji said.

"We're just training. You make it sound like we're doing something else." Yuzu shot back.

"If that's what you say, we'll believe you." Shinji smirked.

"Renji and Yuzu sittin' in the tree, f-u-c –" Lisa was interrupted by Renji.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, Yuzu and I aren't anything!" Renji yelled.

"k-i-n-g." Lisa finished.

"Come on Yuzu." Renji said as he started down the stairs.

"See you later everybody." Yuzu yelled as she followed Renji.

"Well, this is gonna be a disaster." Shinji noted.

_**Downstairs**_

"So here's a training sword." Renji threw her an unsheathed sword.

"WHAT THE HELL RENJI!" Yuzu yelled as she caught it safely.

"If you didn't realize it, I just got you to swear and call me Renji. This is just a side note, but you sound like Ichigo." Renji said and smiled.

"No, I d –" Yuzu was cut off by Zabimaru coming down on her.

"You could've killed me."

"But you're still standin'," Renji jumped back. "and that's a problem since we're sparring." And then he charged again.

After an hour of Yuzu blocking Renji's attacks, Yuzu jumped back and summoned a kido attack without using an incantation and singed a part of Renji's top off.

"Someone has a few tricks up their sleeve." Renji sarcastically said as he flash stepped behind Yuzu and swung Zabimaru. She moved just before her hair would be cut at her neck.

"Do _not_ touch my hair." Yuzu stated sternly, she had spent too long trying to get her hair like her mother's

"You just gave me an idea." Renji said.

Again, Renji flashed stepped but in front of her and waited.

Yuzu took a few steps back and turned red from the closeness. "What? Why are you just standing there?" She asked.

"I'm giving you time to put your hair up." Renji stated.

"You didn't have to be so close." Yuzu mumbled as she put her long, wavy, light brown hair in a high bun.

"What, you mean this close?" Renji asked as he flash stepped in front of Yuzu again.

"Yeah." Yuzu said as she let a blue flame ignite in her hand and the sword and swung it down by Renji's arm.

Renji jumped back and deflected the sword with his. Just as she light a new red flame, he rushed to her and swung his zanpakuto down. Yuzu sidestepped Renji's attack and threw the kido, destroying Renji's top completely. Renji rushed at her again and as another flame lit her hand, he flash stepped the rest of the distance and slid his blade behind her back.

Yuzu tried to take a step but was stopped by Ranji's blade. He was so close; she could feel the heat rolling off his exposed chest. He looked her straight in the eye and she couldn't look away. She felt trapped, she was trapped. Renji grabbed her chin and pulled it forward, Yuzu closed her eyes and dopped the sword as his face got closer. He wasn't going to tell her to her face but she was pretty hot and he wouldn't mind fighting Ichigo for her, but he was going to stick with his word and only train. An unexpected voice caused her to open her eyes.

"You lost focus." He said as he pulled away.

"IDIOT!" She yelled as she rushed Renji.

She blindly attacked Renji with her fist and feet and he blocked her every move. Renji ducked down as Yuzu threw a punch and swiped his foot under hers, making her land on her butt.

"You have no sword. So you're basically defenseless against me." Renji said as he leaned against his zanpakuto.

Yuzu got up and dusted herself off, her embarrassment turning into anger. With a firm 'humph' she crossed her arms and stuck out her left leg. "I'm done." She yelled as she walked upstairs.

Just as she made it to the second to last step, Renji appeared in front of her. "Since you're going home, I'll go with you and tell Ichigo about you training with me and coming to hang out with the visoreds later on. Oh I really need to tell him I'm gonna be stayin' in Karakura for a while. Wow, it's like hitting three birds with one stone, come on Yuzu." Renji said sarcasticallyas he grabbed Yuzu's hand and pulled.

"No, we're not done." Yuzu said as she pulled his hand and kicked him in the back, causing him to roll down the steps.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Renji yelled as she walked past him and picked up the training sword.

She barely gave him enough time to sit up before she ran at him again. He rolled over just before Yuzu brought the sword down where he used to be. He quickly stood up and took a defensive stance. "When you get mad you really fight like Ichigo." Renji mumbled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She spat back.

"Why are you so mad all of a sudden?" Renji asked, genuinely confused.

That question must've done something to Yuzu because the next last thing he remembered was seeing Yuzu walk back upstairs. When he finally woke up, he was in the middle of the warehouse and everyone was leaning over him.

"Man, what happened?" Renji asked, rubbing his pounding head.

"Realy, we should be asking you that." Shinji said. "What did you do to her? When she stormed out of here she reminded me of Ichigo hollow, and all she left with was 'when I come back make it certain that that idiot's not here.'"

"What did I do?" Renji asked himself as he sat down in a chair.

"I think somebody was playing with Yuzu's emotions." Lisa sang.

_**Well, well, well, so we meet again. I'm just kidding people; all I want you to do is say yes to keep this going. No, please make it stop! Or I seriously don't know. (You never know I might just listen and stop writing this. KEY WORD: MIGHT)**_

_**X Playfully Serious over and out X**_


	3. Later That Day

_**Since no one had anything horrible to say, I'm still going to write this! Sorry for the wait!**_

_**Sadly, I don't own Bleach (if I did my Shiro-chan would end up with Momo and Rukia would be no more -sorry to the Rukia fans-).**_

_**Ichigo P.O.V.**_

When Yuzu came from the store, she was pissed and I like never before. She stormed through the house without saying anything. SHE NEVER DOES THAT! It just wasn't normal. Sad, she was sad if some fly got killed. Curious, extremely like nosy, we're just going to blame that on that idiot that I call my dad, and she's rarely mad but she's never gone past that point.

I tried my best to stay out of her way, but she does so much that I can't help but run into her. And when I did run into her those few times, I was messed up by a storm call Yuzu and felt her wrath. He can still see the bruise from this morning.

_**Flashback (Normal P.O.V)**_

"My dear Yuzu –" Isshin was cut off by his youngest daughter's reply.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN!" Yuzu shouted angrily.

Her father jumped towards her, but he didn't get close. Before Yuzu put down her right leg, she swung it around and made an impact with her father's stomach, effectively getting Isshin of off his feet and across the kitchen.

"I _don't _want to be bothered."

That was all she said before she stormed to her room and slammed her door. After about an hour or two of probably sulking and blasting her music, she came out and got to cleaning.

"Hey, um, Yuzu… I was about to take a shower and I couldn't find a towel or soap." Ichigo said uneasily.

Almost instantly, a box of soap came flying towards his face so fast, he couldn't block it. The bar of soap hit his cheek so hard he fell backwards and after he fell, a soft, big and fluffy towel sailed towards him gently.

"Um … Thanks?" Ichigo called from the floor.

It was about noon when Yuzu's mood seemed to brighten.

"Hey, Dad, I'm going to go hang out with some friends. Sorry for what happened earlier." Yuzu sang on her way out.

"What's her problem?" Ichigo asked, truly concerned about his sister.

"I bet you my life it's a boy." Karin said.

"My little girl is growing up! I think my heart shattered again." Their father dramatically called from upstairs.

"Karin, I want you to find out who this kid is, okay?" Karin nodded her head. "I'm going back to the Soul Society and I don't wanna come back and see Yuzu with some boy who –"

"Doesn't know what he' doing, I know, I know." Karin gave him a sly grin." But if you don't want Orihime to figure out that you _secretly_ love her, I need to name a price."

"You brat!" Ichigo yelled at her. Karin pulled out her phone and slowly dialed Orihime's number. "Alright! What do you want?"

"I'll make it easy for you; I just want a hundred bucks… every month." Another smile lit up Karin's face. "And right now I need the hundred bucks, I feel like going to the mall."

"Is that where Yuzu's goin'?" Ichigo asked.

"The mall and the park is the only place Yuzu goes with her friends." Karin said plainly and stuck her hand out.

"What?" Ichigo snapped lightly.

"My money, that's what!"

"I just bought you an IPhone Five last month!"

"Orihime's waiting and Yuzu is probably out with some guy in a dark movie theater…" Karin dragged on.

"Here! Kami, why did it have to be you Karin, Yuzu can take ten bucks and do anything somebody ask." Ichigo huffed.

"Because," Karin said getting up from the couch and heading towards the door. "Yuzu's too much of a goody-two-shoe. See you when you get back, love you!"

_**XOXOXO**_

Yuzu had just step foot in the visoreds warehouse when she was made one third of a suffocating hug.

"You really came." Mashiro squealed.

"MASHIRO! Quit screaming, you're giving me a headache!" Kensei yelled at her.

"KENSEI'S BEING MEAN TO ME!" Mashiro whined to Yuzu.

"It's okay Mashiro. I don't think Kensei means it." Yuzu provided.

"Don't listen to them, Yuzu. I heard there was going to be a party tonight at Seita's house, that senior jock." Lisa slung her arm around Yuzu's shoulders. "It's Saturday and I really wanna go out." Lisa stuck her bottom lip out and tilted her head to the side.

"Just so you know, that doesn't work but I'll go. But I don't feel like going home to change." Yuzu whined.

"What is up with all this whining?" Hyori grumbled.

"It doesn't matter, it's a costume party! We can just go buy some now." Lisa said, dragging Yuzu out of the warehouse.

"How do you even know the kids at my high school, especially 'the populars'?" Yuzu's voice faded away.

"KENSEI, I WANT TO GO!" Mashiro's eyes started to water.

"No," Kensei said before he walked down to the underground training room. "Hey, Renji, your girlfriend is going to costume party tonight." He yelled while Renji and Shinji were sparring.

Renji stopped his attack. "With who?"

"So you're finally admitting that something is going on between you and Kurosaki's sister?" Shinji laughed as he put his sword back in its sheath.

"NO, shut up and answer the damn question, will yah." Renji shot back.

"Lisa." Kensei called.

"She's gonna make Yuzu look like a slut." Renji said distastefully.

"Well go to the party to make sure she doesn't act like one." Kensei replied.

"You're going to need back up, so I'll go." Shinji added. "What about you Kensei, or Mashiro's got whipped?" Shinji laughed again.

"Why would I be whipped by Mashiro?" Kesnei yelled.

"Lots of reasons." Shinji mumbled as he walked up a few stairs. "Well men, it seems like we have to go pick out some costumes!" Shinji gleefully said.

_**Well, I'm going to stop here. I know it's short but I'm tired and I **_**really **_**need to get this up! I finished this at three in the morning, so sorry for the mistakes and I promise to make the next chapter longer! Review, please and thank you.**_

_**X Playfully Serious over and out X**_


	4. The Beach

_**Long time no read, huh… Well as everyone knows, I, sadly, don't own bleach…**_

_**Sorry for the mistakes I've made and are about to make**_

A man in a business suit and a black mask, a Roman God and a shirtless Kensei made their way through the drunken crowd of the party.

"How do you know which one's Yuzu?" Shinji asked, straightening his tie.

"KUROSAKI, THE UNDEFEATABLE, UNDENIABLY HOT BEER PONG CHAMP!" Someone yelled from the kitchen straight ahead.

"There goes Karin." Kensei concluded.

Shinji shook his head in disapproval. "Ichigo wouldn't like this at all."

Two girls in fake cheerleader suits walked past grabbing Kensei's and Shinji's hand and pulling them towards the pool outside.

"I guess I'm on my own." Renji huffed.

As Renji walked through the dining area and towards the living room, the blaring music got louder. A girl in a devil suit came up and put her hand on his fake gold chest plate.

"Looks like you're lookin' for a good time." She said biting her lip and looking him up and down.

"No, I'm lookin' for Yuzu." He said trying to untangle himself from the arms wrapped around him.

As soon as Yuzu's name left Renji's lips, the girl pushed herself off of him.

"Shit, I should have known you were Kurosaki- chan's!" the girl palmed her forehead.

"What do you mean by I'm Yuzu's?" Renji asked as he looked through the crowd.

"Well, if you're her sweetheart, you might want to get her before she's screws up her rep. She's already drunk." The girl said before she walked away shaking her head.

"Hey, wait – the hell?" Starting from her small feet, her smooth long legs, to the too small sailor suit and finally stopping at her stunning face. _She looks like she shrunk Lisa's clothes!_

Yuzu, unaware of the distinct spiritual pressure coming near, kept grinding on the body behind her.

"The hell are you doin'?" Renji's voice boomed over the music.

Yuzu slowly looked up from the floor and winked at Renji.

It wasn't the first time Renji was put in a situation where he didn't have a clue what to do next, but this was the worst of all.

Renji was literally pulled from his thoughts and soon felt feather light kisses on his throat.

"What are you doing?" almost as a reflex, he cupped his hands around Yuzu's waist. "Yuzu, stop now." He said breathily.

"Aw, you liked it so much." She pouted. "But if you insist." She giggled, turned around and started to sway her hips against him.

If he was going to do this he had to be drunk, and drunk he was.

Renji woke up to the sun burning holes where his eyes were supposed to be, and drowning in cold water. Or so he thought. When Renji could finally concentrate, the first thing he saw was a clear view of Lisa's white –

"Quit looking up my skirt idiot!" Lisa yelled before she kicked him.

"Well don't stand directly over me!" Renji jumped up.

A piece of cloth hit Renji in the face. "What do I need swimming trunks for?"

"We're going to the beach." Shinji said.

_**At The Kurosaki Residence**_

"Yuzu, hurry up! We don't have all day!" Ichigo yelled up the stairs.

"Give me just a few more seconds!" Yuzu yelled back covering the last red mark on her neck.

When she woke up this morning, she had seen all the marks on her neck and collar bone. She then swore she would never drink, in her life. Well, not that much anyways.

Yuzu hid the concealer in her white tote bag with the rest of the other things they all might need. She threw an extra-large t-shirt over her swimsuit and slipped on a pair of white strap up sandals and ran down the steps.

To say Karin looked like hell was an understatement, but no one could tell because her hat was pulled so low. Their father was yelling about rules and such on the way to the car and Ichigo, like always, had a scowl on his face.

_**At The Beach**_

Renji's hangover was finally gone and he finally can enjoy this little trip he had been on.

"Hey, look! The strawberry's here!" Mashiro squealed.

It was the turnaround of his day, which turned around again for the worst as Yuzu stepped from behind Ichigo.

"Let's play volleyball with them!" Mashiro yelled as she waved at Isshin.

Ichigo's scowl deepened, he would let Yuzu hang out with them just this once! Then after that, no more!

"Whatever."

"Hey, where's Hachi?"

"At the warehouse."

"Oh,"

While everyone was taking a break from the game of volleyball, Yuzu sat under the large umbrella with her hair down.

"Hey, Renji, we need to talk." Ichigo called.

Renji was officially ready to kill himself. He walked up to Ichigo and smiled.

"Why the fuck are you smiling?" Ichigo shot.

"Why are you acting like a dick, I didn't do anything." Renji replied.

"Why does it seem like you two were taking a bath in each other's reiatsu.

"I was just laying on her towel –"

"No you've felt that way before I even noticed you were here." Ichigo was ready to let loose.

"What are you trying to suggest?" Renji growled.

"Whatever, if I found out you and Yuzu are even three miles away, _you're dead_." Ichigo threatened before he walked away.

Renji looked to the side and in the distance he could see Yuzu smiling at him. He shook his head and went over to the new game that had just started up again.

_Maybe I should stop being a downer? If I just sit here the entire time, everyone's going to think something's up._ Yuzu thought.

"Let's play Chicken!" Yuzu cheered.

"I thought it was called Chicken Fight?" Lisa thought out loud.

"No, it's Chicken!" Mashiro whined.

"Whatever, let's play." Ichigo huffed.

Everyone but Isshin, who magically disappeared, started towards the water.

"Who's first?" Kensei asked.

"LastonestosayIarelast!" Karin smirked.

"I!" Almost everyone said.

"Wha – I!" Mashiro screamed. "Kensei they're cheating!"

"Huh?" Kensei was completely lost.

"The hell kind of game is this! I don't even wanna go first!" Hyori crossed her arms and sat down.

"I'll go third against the winner." Ichigo said and sat down in the sand.

"I thought of playing this so I go first _and_ I choose who goes against me!" Yuzu said. "I wanna go against Lisa!"

"Shinji lets crush her!" Lisa snickered.

Everybody looked at the game crazy woman.

"What? I was just kidding!" Lisa laughed awkwardly.

They all let out a sigh of relief.

"Moving on… Whoever answers this correctly is my partner. How many fingers do I have on each hand?" Yuzu asked curiously.

"Five." Rose said.

"Um, five?" Love guessed.

"Four." Renji said with an overconfident smirk on his face.

"Renji you're an Idiot!" Ichigo said as everybody laughed.

"Actually, Renji's right!" Yuzu smiled.

Ichigo's face dropped and everyone got quiet.

"BUT HOW?" Hyori yelled angrily while Shinji held out his hand and started counting.

Yuzu stuck her hand out and wiggled her small thumb. "You're thumb isn't classified as a finger." She explained.

"Smartass aren't we?" Karin joked.

"LET'S WIN!" Yuzu squealed happily as she pulled Renji into the water.

As the four got into the beach's water, everyone on shore started talking.

"Lisa's gonna win." Hyori said.

"No, Yuzu is." Mashiro argued back.

"Everyone for Lisa, say I?"

"I." Kensei, Ichigo, Hyori, Love and Rose said in unison.

"Well, Yuzu has me and Karin-chan!" Mashiro pouted.

Everyone watched as the two males disappeared underwater, only to see then rise with the females on their shoulders.

"One, two, three, GO!" They all shouted.

Lisa and Yuzu instantly grabbed each other's arms. Lisa gave Yuzu a firm push, and almost tipped them over. Yuzu's grip tightened and pushed forward, surprisingly making Shinji take a step back. Shinji took a step forward, getting a little too close for comfort in Renji's opinion. Rejni's mind was removed from his task of keeping Yuzu steady.

"What? Afraid of close contact, Abarai?" Shinji asked as Renji took a step back.

"I never thought Yuzu would last this long!" Lisa laughed.

Yuzu just smiled. She was _not_ going to lose. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as Lisa froze.

"The hell…?" Lisa whispered.

"Victory is mine." She said smugly as she pushed Lisa into the water.

By the time Lisa had resurfaced, the binding kido had worn off.

"You CHEATED!" Lisa roared as she stomped onto the sand.

Yuzu and Renji pranced around in the water as their next opponents came into the "ring".

Karin and Ichigo.

This was going to be good.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**I hoped you all liked it!**_

_**Now, review or I'll have Sogyo no Kotowari play with you! Muwhahaha… just kidding. Maybe?**_

_**X Playfully Serious over and out X**_


End file.
